Earth
Earth is one of the primary locations where the Tales of Arcadia trilogy takes place. Earth is the third planet from the sun and is located in the Solar System. Humans believe it to be the only planet to harbor life, but has been visited by alien life before and is the home to some of them. Description Earth is a terrestrial planet made of 71% water and the rest is land. Its the third planet from the Sun and is the largest of the terrestrial planets. With a radius of 3,959 miles, Earth is the fifth largest planet in the Solar System, and it's the only one known for sure to have liquid water on its surface. History Creation Earth formed around 4.54 billion years ago, approximately one-third the age of the universe, by accretion from the solar nebula. Volcanic outgassing probably created the primordial atmosphere and then the ocean, but the early atmosphere contained almost no oxygen. The Earth's Moon is thought to have formed as a result of a single, large head-on collision. The impacting object probably had a mass comparable to that of Mars, and the impact probably occurred near the end of the period of giant impacts. The collision kicked into orbit some of the impactor's mantle, which then coalesced into the Moon. The impact was probably the last in the series of mergers that formed the Earth. First Alien Encounter The first known alien encounter was by an unnamed Akiridion who crashed landed after being chased by some Zerons. She was attacked by Spar the Spiteful, they soon came to an agreement when she told him that she too was sent to safeguard something but she was interrupted when she said the word primitive--what she needed to keep safe was never revealed. With the help of Spar and a group of humans who seemed to be cavemen helped push her ship over a cliff to help the ship can velocity then she took off. Points of Interest Africa * Alexandria ** The Library of Alexandria * Barbary Coast Asia * India ** Ranthambore *** Aysa-Thoon * Izmir ** Izmir Trollmarket * Karachi * Mecca Europe * Ardennes Mountains ** Merlin's Tomb * Black Forest * Bulgaria ** Black Sea *** Morgana’s Cave * Camelot * Cyprus * England ** Glastonbury Tor *** Glastonbury Tor Trollmarket * Germany ** Berlin *** Hindenburg Library * Istanbul * Rome ** Colosseum * The Forest of Killahead Mediterranean Sea * Aegean Sea North America * California ** Arcadia Oaks (main setting) *** Arcadia Oaks Academy *** Arcadia Oaks Canals **** Heartstone Trollmarket ***** Bagdwella's Fine Gifts ***** Blinky's Library ***** Gaylen's Core Chamber ***** Gyre Station ***** Horngazel Tunnel ***** Killahead Bridge Chamber ***** Morgana's Crystal Prison ***** RotGut's ***** The Deep ***** The Hero's Forge ***** Troll Pub ***** Vendel's Workshop *** Arcadia Oaks High *** Arcadia Oaks Memorial Hospital *** Arcadia Oaks Police Station *** Arcadia Square *** Benoit's French Bistro *** GDT Arcane Books *** House Tarron Mothership *** Lake Arcadia Oaks *** Museum of Arcadia *** Omni-Reach Travels/The Janus Order *** Stuart Electronics *** The Domzalski Residence *** The Forest *** The Lake House *** The Nuñez Estate *** The Palchuk Residence *** The Pepperjack Residence *** The Planetarium *** Zimoc Records * Florida ** Quagawump Swamplands * Mexico ** Area 49-B * New Jersey ** Hoboken Pacific Ocean * Mariana Trench South America * Argentina ** Ojos del Salado/Gatto's Keep * Yucatán Peninsula ** Mayan Temple Inhabitants Natives Natural * Barbara Lake * Claire Nuñez * Coach Lawrence * Colonel Kubritz † * Darci Scott * Detective Scott * Douxie * Eli Pepperjack (formerly) * Enrique Nuñez * James Lake Sr. * Javier Nuñez * Jerry * Jim Lake Jr. * Karl Uhl * Lenora Janeth * Logan * Mario Muelas * Mary Wang * Mr. Johnson * Mrs. Palchuk-Lawrence * Mrs. Pepperjack * Nancy Domzalski * Officer Brennan * Ophelia Nuñez * Phil * Principal Levit † * Seamus Johnson * Sergeant Costas * Shannon Longhannon * Steve Palchuk * Toby Domzalski Mythical * AAARRRGGHH!!! * Angor Rot † * Bagdwella * Blinky Galadrigal * Blungo † * Bork † * Bular † * Dictatious Galadrigal * Draal † * Fragwa † * Gatto * Gladys Groe † * Glug * Gnome Chompsky * Gunmar † * Kanjigar † * Krax † * Merlin * Morgana (formerly) * Nomura * NotEnrique * Otto Scaarbach † * Porgon * Rot and Gut * Usurna † * Vendel † * Walter Strickler * Wumpa Aliens * Aja Tarron (formerly) * Bertha "Birde" Flanagan/Halcon † * Buster † * Coranda Tarron (briefly) † * Dadblank * Fialkov Tarron (briefly) † * Foo-Foos (briefly) * Gwendolyn (briefly) * Krel Tarron * Luug (formerly) * Momblank * Omens (destroyed) * Stuart * Val Morando † * Varvatos Vex (formerly) * Zadra (formerly) * Zeron Alpha (briefly) † * Zeron Beta † * Zeron Omega † Trivia * General Morando mistakenly pronounces Earth as "ooth". * According to Aja in "Last Night on Earth", Akiridion-5 is approximately 40,000 lightyears away from Earth.Category:Planets Category:Locations